Perfect by Nature
by Sevish
Summary: My answer to Dark Jaded Rose's proposal about the lack of OC's with unpopular characters, JeanOC. (No longer on hold)
1. Jason Date

Perfect by Nature

Chapter 1: Jason Date

            I have decided to give Jean a chance; yes I, the fabled Jean hater, have decided to humanize the red head. Now I have a sort of love/hate view of the girl. Personally I don't like her character, but since Scott likes her I tend not to do anything bad to her. However, I've decided to write a story that gives us some entry into Jean's mind. 

~~~~~~~~~

            Jean sat down in the shower and let the cold water coat her body with the soothing caress of it's icy chill. It was two in the morning and she couldn't sleep, like usual. So there she sat in the cold shower and thought. She thought of the numerous things, places, and ideas that required her every ounce of attention. She turned her gaze to the razor on the bathroom sink and contemplated her options. She sighed, as she always did when that thought crossed her mind, she could not let those that depended on her go without her help. She would have to be perfect for one more day, but she was beginning to wonder how much longer she could keep it up.

            Jean finished and stepped out of the cold shower, gently wrapping herself in her favorite towel as she silently walked into her bedroom. She laid herself down on the bed, not even bothering to dress herself in anything other than her towel. "So tired," She whispered as she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

            The Next morning she rose to life and put on her perfect mask as she prepared for school. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as everyone was well into their morning rush. They all sat down at the table and hurried through their breakfast while Jean ate about as much as she always did. After, roughly, thirty minutes of excessive inhaling of food they all separated into their normal groups and left for school. Jean sat down in her new SUV that she had managed to buy with the savings she had managed to proliferate as an X-man. Kurt, Kitty and Rogue jumped in with Kitty quickly claiming the passenger seat for her own. After several minutes of driving she ran into a stoplight and listened to trivial ramblings of her passengers. Soon a motorcyclist pulled next to them and motioned for her to roll down the widow. "Hello Ladies," he said with a bright smile as soon as she complied. "Do one of you know how to get to Bayville high school?" he asked over the roar of the two engines

            "That's where we're going right now." Jean answered 

            "Would it be all right if I followed you?" asked the young man.

            "Sure, Follow if ya can." Responded Rogue as Jean smiled a fake smile that did not seem to fool the motorcyclist as it did with everyone else. Jean quickly proceeded to roll the window up and drive away. They arrived at the school very quickly; the motorcyclist broke off his pursuit while nodding thankfully to the small group of mutants as he drove to the main office. Jean waved as everyone in her group split off to their respective classes leaving her alone again. The school day passed much as every other had before; she approached her locker as the same young man from before came up to her and smiled brightly. She remembered that smile; it was a contagious smile that could bring a true smirk out of everyone but her. Jean faked a smile back and again he was not fooled. In fact he was obviously thrown, however, he visibly shrugged it off and continued with what he was going to say.

            "I just wanted to thank you for leading me here, I'm Jason by the way." He said

"Don't mention it, I'm Jean." responded Jean with another fake smile. 

"Jeez, if you do that any more time I'm going to have to tickle you in to submission!" He jumped back animatedly and struck a pose that resembled a monster from the Scooby Doo movies. Jean giggled, the first genuine giggle she had let escape her lips in a very long time. "Now that's what I'm looking for!" He chimed as he straightened himself. "I'll be expecting to see you in chemistry tomorrow." He turned and walked back into the school. He was a moderately tall man with short hair that resembled black sand and he wore a sensible black leather jacket and blue jeans. Aside from that he was clean-shaven, mildly attractive and slightly older than her. The school would be better with him there and she knew it.

Suddenly a loud horn was heard as she looked to see her current boy friend, Duncan Mathews as he sat in his new model ford thunderbird. She was just a trophy to him and she knew it. One thing she did not understand was why she put up with his sexual advances or why he kept trying, despite her constant denial of him. Then it hit her, he was the perfect boyfriend… at least socially anyway. She hopped into the passenger seat of the small car as she had all ready told Kurt that he could drive her SUV back due to some after school activities. For several minutes Jean allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts, no one else's, as was never the case and thankfully there was nothing going on in Duncan's head at the moment. Then she noticed that they weren't on their normal route home and watched as they pulled over to the side of the road that was out of sight. "Duncan, why did you stop?" She looked at him and quickly probed his mind to see his intentions and realized what he was thinking.

"You've played with me for too long," He moved in closer to her "I'm tired of it! And I'm going to take what I want." His hand began to wander up her thigh but she physically pushed it away before it could reach its destination.

"No, Duncan!" she slapped him but caught a backhand across her face. She was stunned to the point of shock as he pushed himself on top of her and began to tear at her clothes. "Duncan NO!!!" She sobbed as she tried to concentrate long enough to use her powers, but could not due to the fact that Duncan rained blow after blow on her disabling her ability to concentrate.

"You're not getting away with all the teasing that you do any more, you're giving it up whether or not you want to." Growled Duncan as he ripped her blouse in half. Suddenly a large fist crashed in through the window, grabbed Duncan by the collar, and yanked him out through the broken window. Seconds later, Jean heard several loud thuds as Duncan screamed in agony. After about a minute of this, everything grew quiet and the door opened cautiously. Jean's tear blurred eyes beheld a man who she thought was Scott. 

"Oh god, Jean." That voice where had she heard that voice before? "Don't move the police are on their way." He said again, it was Jason of all people. Minutes later brought the sound of sirens in the distance as Jean soon found herself in bandages. She watched Duncan Mathews being carted off in the back of a police car and sniffed. She could not believe what she had just been through. The medics tried to convince Jean that going to the hospital would be for the best but all she wanted was to be in her own bed in her own room and just let this day end. She convinced Jason to take her home and climbed on the back of his motorcycle. Jason complied and headed toward the Xavier institute. Suddenly and quietly, Jason began to mumble something and she watched as some of the lesser tears in her clothing began to mend themselves. Jean turned her gaze toward him with a puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do for you. I wish I had found you sooner…" He trailed off as his worried tone faded with his voice. Jean, choosing not to make an ordeal out of it, just nestled her cheek into his back listened to his heartbeat's strong and valiant rhythm. Suddenly her wall broke and the emotional torrent erupted as if beavers had made the Hoover dam. So there she sobbed, she did not care anymore: not about her make-up, not about her homework, and not about the X-men. She was tired and she had taken on too much as it was, the only thing she cared about at this moment was staying latched to Jason's back.

~~~~~~~~~

            Damn I didn't know that I could be so dark, but I promise to get things back to as normal. I'm to think up a better name for this story, so if ya'll have any suggestions at all send them to crazyphoenixi@yahoo.com. I will consider just about anything. Dark Jaded Rose, consider the challenge accepted.


	2. Masks

Perfect by Nature

Chapter 2: Masks

            Ok, two revisions and five Review's later this story may not be what people want to read about Jean, but I'm gonna write it anyway. Any I know where I'm going with this so stick with it and it will (hopefully) be very entertaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            The day after those terrible events finally came and Jean got up, in much the same way she was accustomed to, and went about getting ready for school quietly in her private bathroom. She tried to block the memories of the previous day but they would not silence. She had known that Duncan was a jackass when she got into the relationship, but she did not think that he was that kind of person. Suddenly her finger glanced across something sharp. She sharply pulled her finger into her mouth as her eyes caught what it was that had cut her finger. There was that razor again, innocently begging to be picked up. Quietly, it whispered, telling her that she was worthless. It told her that it was her fault that Duncan had done what he did and she should not have been such a flirt. It beckoned to taste her wrists as atonement, so she picked it in between the index finger and thumb of her right hand. Jean sobbed as she began to believe everything that it had said and placed it above her left wrist. Just as she was about to lower it and give it what it wanted, a loud knock came to the door startling her into throwing it across the room.

            "Jean, are you ok?" He asked as she quickly straightened herself

            "Yeah Scott, I'm fine!"

            "I just wanted to let you know that no one expects you to go to school today." He answered with an obviously worried tone in his voice. Jean quickly rushed to the door after she fixed her make-up and put on her perfect mask again. She quickly tucked the razor into her purse.

            "Thank you for worrying, Scott, but don't. I'm fine, after all nothing happened to me."

            "I wouldn't call that nothing, Jean!"

            "Scott stop! I'm fine just take me to school ok!"

            "but…" 

            "No more Scott." She scolded as he meekly complied and took her to school. It was Wednesday and that meant that her first class was chemistry. She was already running late when both she and Scott split up to go to their respective classes. She waited until she was alone and stopped restraining the tears, she knew what she had to do. 

            Elsewhere, in the class that Jean was suppose to be spending in first period, Jason stood at the head of the class and wrote his name on the board. "My name is Jason Date, DAH-TAY. Repeat, DAH-TAY. I teach all of the sciences and am the new vice principal. I'll tell you this you all start out with my respect but you have to earn my trust. I'll make you a deal, though, do your homework, show up for the tests and you will all be fine." By chance he turned his head and saw Jean swish across the window with tears flooding her eyes. "Um… that's all for today, do what you want for the rest of the class period" he assigned as he burst out of the door only to follow Jean until she got to women's bathroom.

            Jean quickly checked the stalls for bodies, went to the sink and set down her purse. She quickly rifled through it and pulled the small razor out again. This accusation she did not waste any time and placed it to her wrist. Just as she was about to finish life, the razor lost it's shape and became a formless blunt. Jean again began to sob uncontrollably. She looked to the door and saw Jason stand in it, and in a frustrated sorrow filled charge began pounding on his chest. "Damn it you bastard!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why!?!" He silently wrapped his arms around her, He knew that this was not just because of what had happened to her the night before. He had seen it in her eyes when he first met her. He had seen it all: the pain, the pressure, the sorrow and the mask she used to cover it all. 

            She felt his arms encompass her, and she stopped struggling. For some reason she felt safe in those arms. She took in a deep breath of his essence as she buried her head in his chest and let everything out. By this time a crowd had gathered in the halls, everyone knew what had transpired the night before and had their picture of Jean brought back down to human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Thanks for reading guys this is an on going thing so there are plenty of chapters to come.


	3. Elektra Complex

Perfect by Nature 

Chapter 3: Elektra Complex

            I'm glad that people find this story appealing cause I wasn't sure how it would fare on fanfiction.net. Thanks to everyone who reviewed but this story is kinda depressing me, so I don't know how much longer it's going to hold out. After what I have planned for this chapter you'll see what I mean.

~~~~~~~~

            Jean walked through the halls of Bayville high school quietly trying to avoid the stares that she knew she was receiving. It had been two weeks since her out burst in the girl's bathroom. Since, she has had her extra curricular activities cut down drastically thanks to Vice Principal Jason. She also had her X-men duties cut in half while a shadow assigned to her by Professor Xavier. Her Shadow, also known as Scott Summers, was to make sure that she got into class without incident. At the moment though, She was walking to the principal's office were she was soppost to meet Jason after his meeting with principal Kelly. When she reached the office she pulled up a seat outside, Scott waved, and went to his final period class as he walked reluctantly to his destination. In the silence that was left in Scott's wake Jean sat and reflected on the past weeks. She had to admit that she was feeling better now that most of the pressure had been lifted. 

            Unexpectedly, the voices in Principal Kelly's office rose to the point of yelling. Curiosity rose in Jean she had to listen in. Inside the office an argument had risen into rather heated debate. Jason had stood up out of his chair and was now in Principal Kelly's face at the moment. "Jean Grey does not need mental help, nor does she need to be institutionalized. All she needs is a little rest." Growled Jason

            "The girl is a danger not only to herself but to the people around her, and I can't let her hurt anyone." Answered Kelly

            "She's not going to hurt anyone, just give her a chance, Damn it!"

            "Her mutant abilities make her a treat."

            "It's her destiny she just needs to realize that. I'll keep her at my side for two days, if she hurts me or anyone else you can call the damned institution, ok!"

            "Fine." Agreed Kelly as Jason composed himself and walked out the door to be met with Jean expectant face.

            Jason saw this and waved for her to come with him, she did so and soon they had reached his office. Where he set some papers in front of her and asked her to grade them. They were not anything special, just some first grade spelling tests from a class that Jason had to sub early morning. She smiled at this because she had asked to be teachers aid while trying to go cold turkey from her chronic case of workaholic syndrome. Despite her need to be helpful she found her mind wandering to the kind vice principal and his unconditional display of support of her. 

Suddenly, a swift knock to the closed, windowless, wooden door rung through office and startled them both. Jason gave the word for whomever it was to come in, and principal Kelly poked his head through the door. "Ms. Grey has a visitor." He said

"Huh?" wondered Jean as her father smiled at her

"Hello honey." He said as the widows the floor below blew violently.

"Dad what are you doing here?" she cautiously hugged and stealthily moved as behind Jason as possible without alerting anyone.

"I need to talk to you sweetie." Said John Grey. For some reason Jason could feel the fear emanating from Jean.

"I'm sorry, I need her to help me finish grading papers. Is it ok if you talk later?" responded Jason

"Yes that will be fine. I'll see you after you get done." He smiled and shot her kiss. Principal Kelly escorted Mr. Grey out and Jason closed the door behind them. He knew something was wrong. He approached the sulking Jean and sat down next to her, he did not want to pry so he just laid his hand on her shoulder. Jean buried her head in her hands; her father had been the driving force in her life. It was him that demanded perfection in everything. She was hoping not to see that man again until she was legally responsible for herself. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide; she knew that he was not happy with her. She could see it in his mind when he blew that kiss to her. As if reading her mind, Jason spoke up "Jean we can organize a meeting at school if necessary." He said.

"No, but thank you." If someone else were around, he would wait until she was alone and be even madder. She got up from her chair after a few minutes and smiled that same fake smile that Jason had thought they had gotten rid of. After she walked out of the room to go see her father, Jason quickly grabbed his leather jacket and helmet followed her at a distance.

Jean paused at the front door of the school that led to the parking lot, she had never really gotten along with her father but she still loved him or at least she thought she did. She took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors that were common to most schools. There she saw him, her father, the one who was responsible for her mounted level of stress and he did not have a happy look on his face. She approached the man and looked up at him. "Who told you that you could drop those activities?" He sneered

"I…I didn't drop them." She stuttered "the school…"

"Your grades dropped didn't they?" John Grey began to yell "You're never going to get into Harvard with low grades!" He hissed at Jean as he grabbed her arm to the point of bruising.

"But I…I" 

"But nothing, little girl, you're gonna get it when you get home." He pulled her toward the small ford Tarus as she struggled vainly against his vise grip. Jason had been watching from the inner window of the main hall and was ready to jump the guy and pull him off her. That was until he saw what happened next.

Jean was frightened, when her father got this way it usually meant a black eye for both her and her mother. However, this time she remembered something she had over heard Jason say a little while ago. It was her destiny, and it was time for her to take hold of it. She squelched the fear that tugged at her heart and focused her mind. John Grey felt an invisible force grasp his hand and force him to release his daughter's arm. He felt his bone crack and splinter as Jean used her mind to contort it into an odd position slowly. Desperate, Mr. Grey tried to speak. "Listen you freak…"

"NO! Father, you listen to me. I'm done with you and your vendetta against me; you want to pick on me. You had better learn to fight!" She said as she implanted the nightmares he had given to her into his head. She wanted to make sure that neither she nor her mother would have to deal with this man again. John Grey yelped in pain as she broke his arm and tossed him into the car. After he drove away, she collapsed to her knees coming down hard off an adrenaline rush. She did not think that she had it in her to stand up to her father, let alone break his arm. She noticed footsteps from behind her and turned to see the vice-principal running to her side. "Jean, are you alright?" he worried 

"Yes, I'm fine." She rose herself to feet again as Jason began examining her arm. 

"That's going to bruise nicely, come on I'll get it taken care of." Jean quietly complied as they both walked through the empty school. It was now after hours and even football practice was over. It came as no surprise that the nurse's office was closed as well. Jason used the new set of keys he had just received and opened the door. He told her to sit on the table and quickly got out some different sprays and ointments while going to work on her arm. Jean looked down at him and saw how fervently he cared for her health. She had never noticed it before but his smell seem to be intoxicating. Without meaning to she found herself moving closer and closer the source of the smell and she soon found nose to nose with him. 

Jason did not know what was going on but he did know what he was feeling. His mind was screaming the complete opposite of the emotions through him but he could not restrain himself any longer. They both lunged in and their lips met in a cross fire of adrenaline and emotion. Their bodies instinctively latching onto each other, and their tongues entwining like two halves of a puzzle that were meant to contrast each other. They were lost in a torrid heat of instinct and neither one's mind was functioning properly, there was no telling how long this would last.

~~~~~~~~~

            Oh damn, this story keeps surprising me, yes even me. Jean does have it hard huh (oops, that was not meant to be a joke) So let know me know what ya'll think and I'll keep writing. I only write to entertain so let me know if I'm doing something wrong.  


	4. The Other Woman

Perfect by Nature

Chapter 4: The Other Woman

Welcome back to my story and I thank you for all your attention. I have had numerous requests to continue this story so I'm doing just that I hope that everyone enjoys this series on the whole.

The day was brighter than any other Saturday that Jean Grey had ever experienced before in her life. The birds were singing a beautiful song of happiness that she had never noticed before. The wind blew gently across her face and kissed her cheeks playfully. As she stepped into the hall in nothing but her pajama top she seemed to glow with a radiance born from inside her and for once the smile on her face was a true one. She stepped lightly into the bathroom and looked at all the makeup in the cabinet; could she have really used the entirety of this make up? It all seemed so unnecessary to her, but she decided that a little blush never hurt. She stepped into the shower and looked down at the water as it floated into the shining metal drain and lost herself in reminiscence.

The day before had been a very trying one to say the least and after all was said and done Jean had gone to the school infirmary with Jason and things got out of control. Jean was situated on the bed with her legs wrapped around Jason's waist as they hungrily kissed each other. Jean tore open Jason's button up dress shirt and then started on his pants. With in seconds they had ended up parallel on the bed lost in their own little world. Jean had only the skirt she had worn to school and the lace cotton panties she had worn underneath on with her bra hanging precariously from her shoulders. However, this did not last much longer as Jason sat up and unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Th..this is wrong." He sputtered as he hastily snatched on his shirt.

"What why?" Jean huffed disappointedly.

"I…I, It's just wrong." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Jeans lips "Call me when you hit eighteen, maybe then." He finished putting on his shirt and walked to the door, "I'm locking up, you'll be able to get out but not back in, ok."

"Ok." Jean nodded and began redressing herself as Jason left her alone. Jean had left shortly after and returned to the Xavier manor. For someone who had just been rejected she was feeling surprisingly powerful and it had showed. She spent the rest of the day working out in danger room to retire early.

She let hot water wash over her as she cleaned herself thoroughly; she had not liked showering for the longest for the soul fact that she never felt clean no matter what she did. However, this time was different she actually felt clean like she had not felt clean since she was a child. She quickly finished and put on her favorite pair of cargo jeans and spaghetti strap camisole. She walked out into the hall and down the hallway finally ending in the living room with all of the others. Not noticing the way everyone was staring at her, she sat down and began to think of what she should do today. However, the only thing she could think about was Jason and his gentle ferociousness.

So she decided to give the day more than just the usual lazy Saturday where she did nothing but hang out with the girls from the dorm. At this point, Scott approached her from the side and began to speak. Though she tried to pay attention she found her mind wandering back to Jason and the way he treated her when they were together. Finally, she decided to pay him a visit but realized that she did not have any idea where to start looking. "Scott."

"Um…yes?"

"Do you know where vice-principal Date lives?"

"No but it should be in the school directeroy, why?"

"Oh no reason, I have to go." Stated Jean as she walked out of the living and to the computer lab, leaving a bewildered and cold-shouldered Scott in her wake. However, such things seemed not to concern her. She had decided to track down her teacher/almost lover and it seemed that was the only thing on her mind for once in her life.

After finding the information she needed she climbed into her SUV and drove to the address she had found online. For some mysterious reason, Jeans heart jumped higher and higher into her throat, as she got closer to his home. Finally, it came into view. It was a normal suburban home; in fact it was almost picture-esque. It was brick two-story house with a white picketed fence and ivory cobblestone masonry for the walkway. As she pulled up to the drive way she saw Jason's motorcycle and a red Saturn Ion in the driveway. She wasted no time and parked on the curb; she approached the door, and then she approached the ebony finish door and rang the bell. After a few minutes of waiting a figure approached the door and opened it. However, it was not the person she was hoping for. The woman that stood before her was a short, bronzed skin beauty with emerald eyes and snowy white shoulder length hair. She was clothed in a sports bra that seemed as if it were two sizes to small for her and pair of sweats that reveled her fit feminine form. "Hello, can I help you?" said the exotic looking girl in a heavy British accent.

"Um, I was looking for Jason. I'm his aide." Responded Jean.

"Jason, A beautiful young lady is here to see you!" yelled the woman into the house. Jason walked into view clothed in nothing but a pair of athletic pants that proudly displayed his lean muscular tone. When he saw Jean he stiffened and turned sickly color of pale. "She's cute, Jason. Should I be worried?" the woman stepped behind him and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Um…hello, Jean, can I help you?"

"Well I was just…"

"Don't be rude Jason! Introduce us!" ordered the woman playfully.

"Um Kate this is Jean; Jean, this is my girlfriend Kate." Said Jason.

"Girlfriend?"

Stay tuned, true believers!


	5. Sides of the Same Coin,

Perfect by Nature

Chapter 5: Sides of the Same Coin.

Jean stood silent; she could not believe what she had just heard. Jason had a girlfriend. He had never mentioned or shown pictures that indicated any sort of relationship like that. Jean had asked before, but was given only evasive answers at best. In the end, she had decided (probably for selfish reasons) that he just did not have anyone like that. However, she had come to say something to him and she was going to say it. "Jason, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"It's alright, Sweety. I'll be inside waiting for you in the shower." Kate blew Jason a kiss as she shut the door.

Jean turned to Jason and began to whisper, "You had a girlfriend!?!" she spat.

"Let me explain."

"Do you know how many people have betrayed me in my life?"

"Jean listen…"

"NO! Every man in my life has betrayed me! I thought you were different!" Jean scolded Jason. She did not know where this anger was coming from. Jason had been nothing but good to her. He had never made any advances of a romantic nature on her until the previous night, and she had been the one to start it. Jason even had the honor to stop before it got out of hand, yet she still scolded him as if he were her father, as if he were Duncan. She could not stop herself. "I'm not coming to your class anymore! I'm not going to be your aid anymore! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN!" Jean slapped Jason as hard as she could and stomped off to her SUV.

Jason stood there for a few minutes as Jean sat in her car. She watched as he didn't even come after her, and she began to cry. The one person she thought that cared for her in the way she wanted to be cared for had been playing with her. Jason turned and walked back toward the brick house and slinked defeatedly back to his home, but as he was heading back Jean's senses came back to her. She caught two stray thoughts. One was Jason's, "damn…"

The other was much darker in natured and was almost too protected to be heard, but Jean still caught it, "That's right little girl, he's mine and there's nothing you… or HE can do about it."

Then it hit her, Jean had been manipulated by another mutant. The emotions weren't hers she was dealing with another mutant. Jean probed the house, thankfully Kate was not a telepath and could not detect Jean's probes. Jason had sit down on the couch in the living room. He kept repeating the word damn over and over again in his head the sentence, "Damn, why does Kate have to do that. Why won't she let me get close to people?"

Jean drove down the street to avoid suspicion, and probed Kate's mind. This was harder than she expected, it seemed that she had put up some powerful mental blocks, but Jean surpassed them. It seemed that this Kate person had something on Jason that she was using to black mail him with and that she was manipulating him.

Jean knew that Jason deserved an apology, but couldn't give him one at home she would have to wait until Monday. So Jean drove home. She would give Jason his freedom back as he had done for her.

End Chapter 5

* * *

Just a quicky update for this story for now, but I'm reviving it... stay tuned.


End file.
